


You Are My Candle

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #97. Candle</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Candle

 Jo Kuryakin sat in the Thrush prisoner’s jumpsuit they had given her but it didn’t keep her warm.  And it seemed they had forgotten to bring her the last few meals in an effort to break her down.  No torture yet, but she figured it wouldn’t be long before they felt she was ready for that stage in her interrogation.

“What a way to spend my birthday.” She whispered into the dark.  No one had been to the cell to torment her all day and the darkness was being to get to her.

Looking up, she saw a hand holding a single candle in the silent hall outside the cell.

“Shhhhh, ready to get out of here?” Napoleon face appeared in the flickering candle light.  He picked the lock and handed her a gun as they headed up.

The candlelight lit the way and soon they were out of the building, Napoleon pressing his watch’s stem setting off a small but effect explosion. 

“Not Illya style but it did the trick,” Napoleon said directing her to his hotel.

Once safely back in Napoleon’s room she looked at the candle and noticed that it was set in the middle of a cupcake.

“Where did you get that from?” she pointed to the frosted treat as she began to salivate and her stomach growl.

“When I was looking for a light, I found the candle and the cupcake was on the table.  I figured that it would be easier to place the candle into something, and this seemed perfect candleholder.”

Napoleon could see her eyes drinking in the sweet.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“About two days ago.  Their catering service leaves much to be desired.” 

“Being hungry is no way to celebrate your birthday.”

Napoleon said handing her the cupcake. “Happy Birthday, _moya lyubov'_.  I’ll order room service.”

Lips covered in frosting, she smiled.  “Now for the main course,” she pulled his head down placing a sticky kiss on his lips. 

After supper once more the candle was lit to illuminate their love throughout the night. 

As he held her early in the morning and candle flickered out, he tilted her lips to his kissing them.

“We lost our light,” Jo said as she snuggled down to sleep.

Napoleon held her close and as he closed his eyes, he said softly. 

“I don’t need a wax candle to see.”  Then began to recited a poem by [Lucia Domingos Fula](http://www.poemhunter.com/lucia-domingos-fula/poems/)

“You are my candle, my love!   
You are everything to me;   
you are the lover of my life!   
You are the moon and I’m the stars!   
You are everything that I desire.   
You are my destiny.   
You are my past, present and future……”

Exhaustion forcing him to fall asleep before he could finish it.

“And you _moya lyubov'_ are my candle.” Jo whispered following him into sleep.


End file.
